


Time to learn some fucking respect

by Egotron_boy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Moaning, Sex, Smut, angry, daddy dom, daddy/son - Freeform, getting caught, pounding, repect, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Jimmy turns the volume on his Tv too loud, and michael gets fed up.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Jimmy De Santa
Kudos: 2





	Time to learn some fucking respect

Michael sighed as he looked out the window. Amanda was doing yoga, and Tracey was trying out for fame or Shame with Trevor and Franklin.

Michael made sure his baby girl was protected from that asshole, Lazlow. Jimmy was upstairs doing god knows what.

As Michael surfed channels, he hears Jimmy's loud TV. Michael yelled, "Turn it the fuck down Jim!" Michael heard the slam of the door as he muttered, "Or that.." 

Michael sighed as he went to the kitchen to fetch himself a snack. Michael sighed as Amanda walked in, "Michael, can you tell Jimmy to turn down his Tv?" Michael nodded as he muttered, "Little bastard.." Michael pounded on his door as he screamed, "TURN IT THE FUCK DOWN JIM! LAST WARNING!"

Michael ran down stairs as he said, "Listen I'm gonna go out for a drive, uh burger shot, want anything?" "No, but be careful." She kissed Michael as he nodded before nicking the keys off of the counter. Michael started the car quickly driving over as he sighed, "Welcome to burger shot can I shoot your cravings?" "Yeah...two burger shot burgers, some shot fries and two soda's." "Medium or large fries?" "Large," "And the drinks?" "Large.." "Okay pull up."

Michael waited grabbing the food as he started eating the fries. He grabbed the two bags setting both onto the table as he yelled, "Jim! I got you dinner let's go!" Michael saw Franklin and Trevor walk in with Tracy. "Hey daddy! I got on the show!" Michael kissed he head. "That's nice sweetheart, make sure no one kicks you off.." "I will!" She ran upstairs as he took a bite of his burger, "Hey T, Frank.." "Sup dog.."

Michael sighed putting down his bitten burger as he yelled, "JAMES DE SANTA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jimmy ran down as he sighed, "What?!" "Don't you what me, I'm your fucking father, now go eat your god damn dinner."

Jimmy grabbed the bag as he started to walk up the steps. Michael grabbed Jimmy's collar as he pulled him, "At the fucking table." Jimmy sat down as Trevor scoffed, "What's with him?" "He's being a little shit, and won't fucking follow directions." Jimmy flipped him off as Trevor pulled Michael back as Michael lunged at Jimmy. "Woah, woah, woah. Ladies, calm down." Trevor sighed, "Hey Jimmy, can you ease off on your old man?" Jimmy scoffed as he said, "Whatever.." Michael grabbed his hand as he said, "I swear to go Jim you leave this fucking table, you are grounded...that means the play station goes..." Jimmy sighed, "Why can't you just give me my own space!" Jimmy ran off as Michael grunted. "Alright Mike, I gotta dip, I have to fuckin' save Lamar's bitch ass again..."

Michael sighed as Trevor grabbed Michaels arm, "I have to go too but if he sasses you, call me and put him on the phone." "Got it T..." Michael grunted as he said, "I'll teach him some fucking respect." Michael unbuckled his belt as he slammed open Jimmy's door. "Hey fucker!" Jimmy scoffed, "Pu-lease dick sucker.." Jimmy yelled, "I'M NOT GAY YOU'RE GAY!" "JIMMY!" Jimmy took off his head set, "What?!" He whined. "Get the fuck off of the game!"

"I-I'm in the middle of a game!" "I don't care! Turn it off!" The guys on his headset laughed, "Shut up!" Jimmy yelled into the mic. "What the fuck did you just say to me!?" "N-No I meant-" Michael shut the door as he took off the head set turning off the console. Michael grunted as he said, "Get on the fucking bed." Jimmy followed as he turned his head looking at his dad. "Fuckin' bitch.." He muttered. Jimmy heard some odd shuffling as Michael plunged his entire length into Jimmy.

Jimmy moaned as he said, "D-Dad~" "Time to learn some fucking respect!" Michael yelled. "Because I get none of it with you!" He thrusted as he said each word making Jimmy moan more. "You want to fucking say all that shit Jim? Go ahead, because I'm gonna do a lot worse than this!" Jimmy nodded as he shakily half moaned, "O-Okay~" "Okay what?!" Michael sneered. "O-Okay I'll listen." Michael scoffed, "All you do, if smoke weed, jerk off, play that stupid game and eat fucking burger shot! I'm done James! I'm fucking done! You are twenty six! Grow the fuck up!" Jimmy's back arched as he pushed his forehead into the pillow, grabbing his shaft as he stroked himself, feeling his hips being bucked into.

Jimmy whispered to himself, "G-Go faster please..." Michael grabbed Jimmy's hips pulling them closer as he said, "Who's the man of the house Jimmy!?" "Y-You are~" "Who!?" "Y-You are!~" He loudly whimpered, "SO THEN FUCKING SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" Jimmy nodded as he mouth opened his eyes shut as he jerk himself more. The door opened as Amanda smiled, "Hey Michael I-" "WHO'S YOUR FUCKING DADDY!?!?" "Y-You are!~" "THEN FUCKING TREAT ME LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Jimmy nodded as he came into the black sheets. Amanda screamed running out as Jimmy pulled up his pants. Spent as can be as Michael wiped himself off before pulling up his pants. He scoffed as he grabbed Jimmy's face getting close, "Sass me boy I fucking dare you..." Jimmy nodded grabbing his controller and headset as Michael walked downstairs. "WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL?!?!" Michael glared, "I was teaching him some fucking respect, maybe that'll get into his fucking head. "Michael De Santa, I'll ignore the fact that you were 'teaching him respect' but you were FUCKING JIMMY! not to mention HE'S FUCKING GAY MICHAEL!" "He's what?!" "Why do you think Franklin is over all the time!?" Michael nodded, "Fuckin' great." Michael sighed, that kind of made sense, he thought he was hearing moans, but of cource it he brushed it off as Jimmy jerking it. Michael sighed sitting on the couch as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey turning on his movie, "Fuckin' hell..." 


End file.
